Sora Kiseitsu
Sora Kiseitsu is a student attending Yamano High, and the enforcer of its Student Council. Owned and design by Dakuni / Jaredof. Appearance Sora has deep black hair that is partially pulled back, with four strands of hair hanging over his forehead, and brownish-purplish severe eyes. He has a very grim and serious expression and never smiles. He's in the average in both size and weight, and wears the white and red version of the blazer, along with the armband of Student Council and a silver earring to the left ear. Personality Sora has the dangerous persona. Witnessing murder will cause him to pepper-spray the murderer before restraining them. Upon a corpse he will run up to warn a teacher, and if he notices suspicious behavior, he will send the student to the guidance counselor. He possesses a pepper spray. Sora is a very cold, ruthless and distant person. He rarely talks, except in his duties of enforcer, and always seems to be annoyed with something. Despite this, he respects authority, the others members of the council and teachers. Among the student body, he's actually feared and nobody wants to be on his bad side, since he's not afraid to use force if deemed necessary. Background Sora is the only child of a local gangster and a prostitute, and was raised by his father only, his mother rejected him immediatly. Being the child of a criminal is a very unique condition, thus Sora had a very unique childhood. He wasn't allowed to play with other kids, hang out with anyone, etc. His dad, while being a gangster, had a little paternal side and tried to take care of him as best as he could. But soon, the petty criminal crossed with the wrong person, and was involved witn the Yakuza. In an act of revenge from one of his former victim who was connected to the local Yakuza gang, he was beheaded, and Sora came from middle school that day only to find the corpse of his dad in the living room. After that, he was taken and placed in differents foster homes, but never stayed long. He eventually became a delinquent himself, after witnessing the death of the only person that cared about him. At age 15, while hanging around town with other delinquents, including ones from the locals highschools, Sora came across a beating organized by them, and their victim was left in a street, severely wounded. The gang went away, but the young man realized this instant that if he'd continue on his path, he'll end up like his dad, hurting innocents and even maybe dying in a horrible way. This experience completly changed him, and he decided to help the victim, calling an ambulance and therefore saving his life. After this, his behavior changed. While staying cold and ruthless, he also became more obedient and stopped being rebellious, and for the first time, stayed in the same foster house for more than one month. He ended joining Yamano Highschool a few years after, and surprisingly met up with the victim again. It was Megamo Saiko, who was a little rebellious back, and went outside without anyone knowing. If Sora didn't helped him that day, he would probably be dead. In gratification, the student council leader offered the young man a place as the enforcer of the council, so he could finally do something meaningful with his life. Sora immediatly accepted, and to this day patrols school, chasing the delinquents as a former one, and for the first time, truly happy with his life. Relationships * Hayato Kiseitsu : His dad. They were relatively close, and he was the first person to really care about Sora. After his cruellous death, his son vowed to never become a delinquent again, a decision his dad would've approved. * Megamo Saiko : After a beating, Megamo would've died if Sora didn't helped him. He's very grateful, and sees him as a good friend, a relation that is reciprocal. Thanks to him, Sora was able to join the Student Council. Quotes Category:Males Category:Student Council Category:Students Category:Heterosexual Category:Dangerous Category:Jaredof's OCs